A vehicle is an apparatus that a user can ride in a direction. An example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
The vehicle may include lamps. For example, the vehicle may include a head lamp, a rear combination lamp, and a fog lamp.
The lamps for a vehicle may be classified as lamps for providing visibility for a driver (e.g., a head lamp and a fog lamp), and lamps for notifying a signal (e.g., a rear combination lamp).
A microchip or a chip (a small electronic device), may be used as a light source of the lamps provided in a vehicle.
Recently, there have been efforts to utilize a plurality of micro Light Emitting Diode (LED) chips as light sources of the lamps for a vehicle.
In some cases, a light source used in a vehicle lamp may be fixed to a configuration and has a limited freedom of design.